


A man and his dog

by hiemsparadoxa



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Doomzo, Evil, Experimental Style, I'm so Evil, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Post-Canon, Rating May Change, Screenplay/Script Format, Talon Hanzo Shimada, Talon Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, ships are implied, so is hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiemsparadoxa/pseuds/hiemsparadoxa
Summary: Akande is no fool, and a master of persuasion. Hanzo is also no fool, and not easily persuaded.





	1. ACT I

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is divided into acts, which are subdivided into scenes. 1 Act = 1 Chapter.

_ SCENE I _

_ [Enter Sombra, Reaper] _

**SOMBRA:** _ [twisting her hair in one hand, the other holding her gun, lips puckered]  _ “Listen, Gabe, if you want Hanzo, if Akande wants Hanzo, he must be…  _ sedado… _ ” 

**REAPER:** _ [annoyed]  _ “Such tactics may have worked on Amelie, but Hanzo is much different. Riches and glory will not convince him.” 

**SOMBRA:** _ [sighs heavily]  _ “Exactly. He does not have much willpower, based on what I have gathered, Shimada would rather perish.” 

_ [Enter Doomfist] _

**DOOMFIST:** “Hanzo may be emotionally crippled, a man does not recover quickly from realizing he had failed his greatest achievement. You try to convert him with promises of money, you are the fool.”  _ [eyes Reaper]  _ “Restoring a king’s empire that he single-handedly destroyed is counter-productive.” 

**SOMBRA:** “Fine, what do you recommend, bossman?”  _ [sits on a table, crossing her legs]  _

**DOOMFIST:** _ [grins wickedly]  _ “Why… In order to get someone on your side, you must win over their heart and mind, correct?”

**REAPER:** _ [tilts his head back, as if rolling eyes]  _ “Get to the point.” 

**DOOMFIST:** “That's exactly what I plan to do. Get into his mind, make him realize we are not so much different. Break into his heart, show him some trust, some care. Overwatch doesn’t care about him, I’m sure a majority of them would like to see him dead. But show him that we can and will put faith into his ability…” 

**SOMBRA:** “And how do you plan to do this?” 

**DOOMFIST:** “Not by force. I will go to him unarmed. Hearts and minds, Sombra, not violence and manipulation.” 

**REAPER:** “Surely, you don’t want to go in there without backup?”

**DOOMFIST:** “That defeats the purpose of showing him my trust, does it not?” 

**SOMBRA:** “How are you going to find him, if that is the case? I doubt you would like me to invade his privacy.” 

**DOOMFIST:** “Trust me, I have a plan.”

 

_ SCENE II _

_ [Hanamura, Enter Hanzo, Doomfist] _

**HANZO:** _ [agile and nearly silent, drops over the main wall surrounding the estate; completely stills when he notices the dead bodies all around; is quick to identify them as yakuza] _

**DOOMFIST:** _ [steps from the shadows, flexing gauntleted hand]  _ “Never a minute late.” 

**HANZO:** _ [rises to his full height, head tilted]  _ “You killed them? Why?” 

**DOOMFIST:** “You know why I’m here, Shimada.”

**HANZO:** _ [eyes narrow, but he doesn’t move to knock an arrow, listens] _

**DOOMFIST:** “I know you have declined Talon’s offers in the past, but I simply came to share a few words of my own.”

**HANZO:** “I am not interested in money, or restoring the Shimada Clan.” 

**DOOMFIST:** _ [chuckles]  _ “Neither am I, Hanzo. No, I see a man who holds great potential. A man who has the power to evolve, to shape the world around him.” 

**HANZO:** “What kind of trap is this?” 

**DOOMFIST:** “It is not a trap, nor am I trying to subdue you to Talon’s ways. I think we would see eye to eye on many issues.” 

**HANZO:** _ [huffs]  _ “I would have little to gain from such an arrangement. No, I will find my own path.”

**DOOMFIST:** “Suit yourself, but we will meet again.”  _ [walks out of the front gate, leaving Hanzo completely alone] _

**HANZO:** _ [stares, before sighing heavily and going to Genji’s alter] _

_ [Exit Hanzo, Enter Sombra] _

**SOMBRA:** _ [teleports to her beacon behind Doomfist]  _ “You really convinced him.” 

**DOOMFIST:** “Sombra, Sombra, we must let him come to us. Have you forgotten what I said about trust?” 

**SOMBRA:** “Alright, boss, but we are running out of time. Overwatch will strike again, and soon.” 

**DOOMFIST:** “Let them.”

**SOMBRA:** “Ooooh I don’t know about that, they seem to be gathering more and more members with each passing day.”  _ [examines her nails]  _ “You know part of the reason Hanzo refuses is because of his brother right?”

**DOOMFIST:** “That is something he will have to conquer. He honors his brother’s  _ death,  _ not his life. He does not see his flesh and blood brother in Genji.” 

 

_ SCENE III _

_ [Dorado, Enter Hanzo] _

**HANZO:** _ [though he sticks out like a sore thumb, he is finding enjoyment in some of Dorado’s customs and small businesses dotting the streets. His Spanish may be rusty at best, but the owner of the bakery is patient]  _ “Galletas de calabaza?”  _ [pointing at a plate of delicious looking cookies behind the glass]  _

**OWNER:** _ [smiling, she allows Hanzo to have a taste test]  _ “Te gusta?” 

**HANZO:** _ [humming in thought]  _ “Si, dos galletas por fa.” 

**OWNER:** _ [bags the cookies, and rings him up]  _ “Gracias, senor!” 

**HANZO:** _ [as he hands over his pay, he gets a sudden feeling of being watched. The owner hands him the cookies, a delighted smile on her face] _

**OWNER:** __ “Adios! Tenga buen dia!” 

**HANZO:** _ [half-heartedly, as his focus is now elsewhere]  _ “Y tu…”  _ [leaves the shop, his eyes darting in each direction as he tries to find his observer. He decides it is best to keep moving, maybe he could single them out, or even better, lose them. He begins to walk back towards his motel, but still feels the eyes on his back. He makes a sudden turn on a desolate tangent street] _

_ [Enter Doomfist] _

**DOOMFIST:** _ [steps out from behind a building, his wear casual as if he wishes to not be recognized]  _ “We meet again.” 

**HANZO:** _ [not surprised who it is, rather startled by his sudden appearance]  _ “Do I even have to ask why you are following me?” 

**DOOMFIST:** _ [chuckles]  _ “You’re beginning to see a pattern in my visits.” 

**HANZO:** _ [crosses his arms, the bag of cookies hanging from his wrist]  _ “Wasn’t I clear? I… Am not interested.”  _ [realizes the sound of hesitation in his voice, was he really not interested? He shakes the thought from his head.] _

**DOOMFIST:** “Let me ask you something, Hanzo,”  _ [he waits for Hanzo to nod, his wry smile evaporates and his features settle into a serious state]  _ “Who trusts a man like you?” 

**HANZO:** _ [glances behind him, as if someone were listening]  _ “No one, and no one should.”  _ [his voice settles into a near mutter]  _ “I have done horrendous things.” 

**DOOMFIST:** “As have I,”  _ [takes out the comm in his ear, it is then Hanzo hears the faint murmur of someone on the other end]  _ “Conflict and war is the force that drives us, and you must make peace with that. My best interest is not within money, within crime.”  _ [Akande pauses, staring at Hanzo for any sort of reaction. He is listening intently.]  _ “I want to fight alongside you. Those who are within Talon understand this. We each have our own motives, see it as a chance to discover yours.” 

**HANZO:** _ [scans Akande’s features, realises Akande seems to be completely unarmed.]  _ “You must let me think this over more seriously, then. I know you will not stop, and I am still unsure about your motives.” 

**DOOMFIST:** “I understand, Hanzo, truly. Until we meet again.”  _ [he puts the comm back into his ear, and pulls his hood over his head, he walks the opposite direction from which Hanzo came] _

**HANZO:** _ [caught up, he questions why he hesitates so much. Is it his fate? His true desire?] _

_ [Exit Hanzo, enter Reaper] _

**REAPER:** _ [also dressed casual, though black tendrils still rise from his jaw. Has a hood pulled over his head, hands stuffed into his pockets. He falls into step next to Akande.]  _ “I can see your tactic working.” 

**DOOMFIST:** “He will be with us soon, he will understand his full potential. He will see what Talon is for, is what he is for.”  _ [tilts his head ever so slightly to look at Gabe.]  _ “I think he would do quite well under your command.” 

**REAPER:** “Mine? And why not yours?” 

**DOOMFIST:** “You are adept at taking newcomers under your wing. Especially those who have been outcasted. McCree, the other Shimada…” 

**REAPER:** “They eventually turned against Blackwatch. Jesse doesn’t even know who I am.” 

**DOOMFIST:** “Their true colors were unleashed, and I trust Hanzo’s to be as well. And if there is anyone I know who can reveal those colors, it is you. Don’t see it as an apprenticeship, Gabe, see it as allowing him to unlock that potential you and I know he has.” 

**REAPER:** _ [nods]  _ “If it is essential, then we will place him in my unit. Until then, he needs to be recruited first.” 

**DOOMFIST:** “Do not worry, he is already recruited. Just not enlisted.”

 

_ SCENE IV _

_ [San Francisco Bay, Enter Doomfist, Reaper, Widowmaker]  _

**DOOMFIST:** “Has the order been given, commander?”  _ [hands on the conference room table, gauntlet in its case]  _

**REAPER:** _ [just entered the room]  _ “Yes, the first unit is moving in. We are outnumbered.” 

**DOOMFIST:** “Excellent,”  _ [turns to Widowmaker]  _ “Get to your team, I need you to find Hanzo Shimada. He is with Overwatch’s ranks today as a hired mercenary. Do  _ not  _ harm him, do  _ not  _ let him see you. Am I clear, Lacroix?” 

**WIDOWMAKER:** _ [shifts her weight]  _ “And what will you do?” 

**DOOMFIST:** “Crushing the enemy, by taking their only sniper. Now both of you, move. And when you find Hanzo, tell me.” 

_ [Exit Widowmaker, Reaper]  _

**DOOMFIST:** _ [taps into his comm]  _ “Sombra, do you read me?” 

**SOMBRA:** _ [sound of battle in the background]  _ “Yes, Commander.” 

**DOOMFIST:** “How many has Overwatch brought?” 

**SOMBRA:** “About ten mercenaries, including one H. Shimada. Winston, Tracer and Genji are the only members I see. We should have brought more power.” 

**DOOMFIST:** _ [lifts the gauntlet out of its case]  _ “We have all the power we need, Miss Olivia. Focus on your task. Disable their communication.”  _ [ends the conversation, flexing his powerful arm. He smirks to himself, tonight they will taste victory.] _

**WIDOWMAKER:** _ [in Akande’s ear]  _ “Hanzo Shimada has been spotted. He is positioned on the crane to the left of the battlefield. He seems hesitant, he might be looking for you, he has not fired a single arrow.”

**DOOMFIST:** _ [slams to the ground, he doesn’t reply right away]  _

**SOMBRA:** “Overwatch communications down. They have no way to reach Hanzo.” 

**DOOMFIST:** _ [through the communicator]  _ “Commander Reyes, position.” 

**REAPER:** “Holding them back to our best abilities. The fight is very close, both sides are taking casualties.”

**DOOMFIST:** _ [looks up, eyes the crane Widowmaker had described. He sees Hanzo perched within the crow’s nest. He makes his way towards it, unseen by the enemy.]  _

_ [Enter Hanzo] _

**HANZO:** _ [He sees Akande. He realises he hadn’t heard anything from the ground team in about three minutes and that communications went down.] _

**DOOMFIST:** _ [Climbs his way to the crow’s nest]  _ “Its no surprise Overwatched so easily swaded you.” 

**HANZO:** _ [shoulders his bow]  _ “I am not here out of righteousness or honor, Winston promised me a good pay.”  _ [He looks over the railing, down to the battle below.]  _ “But they do not trust me, and for good reason. Genji is not the brother I knew, he even shows signs of distrust.”

**DOOMFIST:** _ [listens contently and carefully]  _

**HANZO:** _ [winces slightly]  _ “I cannot deny that your offer of companionship is one of greater value than one of redemption. I formally accept, but under one condition.”  _ [fully turns his attention on Akande, whose expression is one of total seriousness]  _ “I refuse to harm Genji.” 

**DOOMFIST:** _ [immediately offers his left hand, to seal their arrangement]  _ “These conditions will definitely weigh in your favor, Hanzo. We will discuss specifics once this is over….” 

**WIDOWMAKER:** _ [interrupts]  _ “You both have been spotted by Genji.” 

**DOOMFIST:** “... but for now, will you join me in the battle below?” 

**HANZO:** _ [nods, and accepts his handshake] _

**DOOMFIST:** “We must move.”  _ [allows Hanzo to lead, and they are both quickly on the ground] _

_ [Enter Genji] _

**GENJI:** _ [Meets them on the ground, sword drawn]  _ “Akande.” 

**HANZO:** _ [firm]  _ “Sheath your weapon, Genji.” 

**DOOMFIST:** _ [through the comm]  _ “We’ve been somewhat compromised.” 

**SOMBRA:** “On my way.” 

**GENJI:** _ [doesn’t move]  _ “You’re making a mistake, brother.” 

**HANZO:** “Move. I do not wish to harm you.” 

**GENJI:** “You may not wish to harm me, but I cannot say the same for The Successor.” 

_ [Enter Sombra] _

**SOMBRA:** _ [quick to hack Genji’s cybernetics, appears behind him as he falls to the ground]  _

**DOOMFIST:** “Well done, let’s finish this.” 

**HANZO:** _ [doesn’t spare genji a second glance, he is quick to follow the other Talon members.] _

**REAPER:** _ [Gives the command to retreat.]  _

**HANZO:** “Shouldn’t we end this fight?” 

**DOOMFIST:** “No, there is nothing here that they can take. They may think they won, but we are the real victors here.”

**HANZO:** _ [nods, follows Talon to their transport]  _

**DOOMFIST:** “You will not regret this, Hanzo. The tides of change are in our hands.”

_ End of ACT I.  _


	2. ACT II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEFORE YOU READ: If you have read this fic before I changed the format, please make sure you go back to Act I and scroll down and read Scene IV. If you're new to this fic, thanks for reading!

_SCENE I_

_[Rome, Italy: Talon Headquarters, Enter Doomfist, Hanzo]_

**DOOMFIST:** _[Door slides open, Akande is the first to enter]_ “These are our living spaces. You’ll use your pin and a fingerprint to enter your room.” _[They stop in front of a door labeled “H. Shimada.”]_

 **HANZO:** “Hmpf. Seems like you weren’t going to take ‘no’ for an answer.”

 **DOOMFIST:** _[chuckles]_ “Not when we so nicely prepared a room for you.” _[Hanzo stares at him for a moment; Akande motions towards the door.]_

 **HANZO:** _[Enters his pin, then his thumbprint. The door slides open, and he is revealed to a neat, clean room. He arches an eyebrow.]_ “I must say, I am impressed.”

 **DOOMFIST:** “We like to make our agents feel at home. There is a walk-in closet, a bathroom with storage, a fridge for any snacks or drinks, full computer hook-ups with two monitors, and space to put all of your personal belongings. It seems you travel light, but I hope this isn’t too much.”

 **HANZO:** _[Sets Stormbow’s case on the floor and walks to the bed. His fingers brush against the silk of the comforter.]_ “Its wonderful, Akande. I almost wonder if its larger than my childhood room.”

 **DOOMFIST:** “Thank Amelie, she did most of the cleaning and arranging.”

 **HANZO:** _[Looks up.]_ “Of course.”

 **DOOMFIST:** “Its been a long day. Get some rest, Hanzo. We’ll see each other in the morning.”

_[Exit Doomfist. Enter Sombra.]_

**HANZO:** _[Begins to organize his clothes in the walk-in closet.]_ “I can see you, you know.”

 **SOMBRA:** “ _Créeme,_ if I didn’t want you to see me, you wouldn’t.” _[Hiding something behind her back.]_

 **HANZO:** _[Doesn’t stop what he’s doing.]_ “Did you need something?”

 **SOMBRA:** “I don’t need anything from you, but I thought you’d want some more information on your brother.”

 **HANZO:** _[Freezes, turns his head to look at her.]_ “I… Cannot say I am not interested.”

 **SOMBRA:** _[Steps foreward, revealing the tablet hid behind her back.]_ “Here is everything you need to know. Who resurrected him, who trained him in the old Overwatch, where he travelled to, who he met, what he has become.”

 **HANZO:** _[Eyebrows creased.]_ “Why are you giving this to me?”

 **SOMBRA:** _[Shrugs.]_ “I give you something you value, you give me something I value.”

 **HANZO:** _[Narrows gaze.]_ “And what is it that I have that you value?”

 **SOMBRA:** “I want to know more about your family.” _[Brings up an image of Hanamura in front of him.]_ “I have no interest in restoring the empire, but the information could be important for future missions. For the purpose of Talon.”

 **HANZO:** _[Contemplates, his brow relaxes.]_ “Very well.”

 **SOMBRA:** _[Smiles, but it isn’t of trickery or mockery.]_ “I wish to be a friend to you, Hanzo. Just as everyone else does. You’re very much welcome here.”

 **HANZO:** _[Chuckles, he begins organizing his clothing again.]_ “I am quite overwhelmed by it, but thank you, Sombra.”

 **SOMBRA:** “Please, call me Olivia.”

 **HANZO:** “Alright, Olivia.”

 **SOMBRA:** _[About to leave, but stops.]_ “Oh, I don’t know if Akande told you, but he likes us to be up at 800 sharp.”

 **HANZO:** “Only 800?”

 **SOMBRA:** “Oh no, are you an early riser too? Between Gabe and Akande I can barely sleep when I’m here.”

 **HANZO:** _[Chuckles.]_

_[Exit Sombra.]_

 

_SCENE II_

_[Talon HQ Conference Room, Enter Doomfist, Reaper, Hanzo]_

**HANZO:** _[Enters the room, a cup of green tea resting in his palms.]_

 **DOOMFIST:** _[Looks up from his conversation with Gabe.]_ “I hope you slept well, Hanzo, because we begin your training for the next mission today.”

 **HANZO:** _[Hums.]_ “Yes, I slept wonderfully.” _[Pulls up a chair next to Akande.]_

 **REAPER:** “You’ll be with me for the first few weeks.” _[Taps his pen on the paper calender.]_ “Today we test your skills, see how you rank within our unit. But for now, we have a small conference meeting with Maximilien, care to join us?”

 **HANZO:** _[Nods, sips his tea.]_

 **DOOMFIST:** _[Turns on the holoscreen, Maximilien’s cold, omnic face appears.]_ “Good day, Maximilien.”

 **MAXIMILIEN:** “And good day to you, Akande and Gabriel. And a new member? One H. Shimada, I believe?”

 **DOOMFIST:** “Yes, today is his first full day with us.”

 **MAXIMILIEN:** _[Pleased.]_ “I am impressed, Akande.”

 **DOOMFIST:** _[Smug.]_ “As you should be, but let us get on with the mission.”

 **MAXIMILIEN:** “Of course.” _[Addresses the whole room.]_ “Our insider at Vishkar has reported growing concerns with Rio de Janeiro. I know this isn’t quite news, but it is believed that a strong rebellion is forming. There’s even a possibility that Overwatch operatives are assisting.”

 **REAPER:** “Sounds like a job for Olivia.”

 **MAXIMILIEN:** “I have already given her part.” _[Glances at Hanzo briefly, then to Akande.]_ “I need you three to do further investigation within the city. If there is a rebellion, and if Overwatch is present, defuse it. Vishkar is willing to work with us, but there is not much they can provide. You will be alone. Any problems?”

 **DOOMFIST:** “Risky…” _[Smirks, scratches his chin.]_ “I like it. It will be taken care of.”

 **MAXIMILIEN:** “That’s what I like to hear. I expect a full report back.” _[Call ends.]_

 **DOOMFIST:** _[Glances at Hanzo.]_ “Do you think you can handle this?”

 **HANZO:** “Of course.” _[Stands.]_ “He implied this may be an undercover mission, when will we discuss plans?”

 **DOOMFIST:** _[Chuckles.]_ “Patience, my dear dragon. For now, we will focus on your testing. I will get the details from Maximilien and Sanjay.”

 **HANZO:** _[Cheeks heat up a bit, what was that about?]_ “Of course.” _[Turns to Reaper.]_ “When shall we meet?”

 **REAPER:** _[Sips his coffee.]_ “You have about thirty minutes to prepare and meet me in the training hall.” _[Leaves the room, but pokes his head back into it.]_ “I don’t expect you to be a second late.”

 **HANZO:** _[Hums, glances back to Akande, who fiddles with a pencil in his robotic hand.]_

 **DOOMFIST:** “You’ll find Gabe to be quite tough, but I am sure it is nothing you aren’t used too.” _[Folds his fingers.]_

 **HANZO:** “No… Not at all. My father was the same way.” _[Leans back, retracing memories of his childhood and early adulthood.]_ “Though our father was very tough on both myself and my brother, he loved us very much and wanted the best. For me, the Empire and for Genji, well…” _[Sighs.]_ “I should go.”

 **DOOMFIST:** _[Nods.]_ “Yes.” _[As Hanzo begins to leave, Akande speaks again.]_ “Hanzo, know that I do trust you, and with that in mind know you can tell me anything.”

 **HANZO:** “I thank you for that…” _[Hesitates, as if the words are on the tip of his tongue.]_ “But I would rather not burden you with such tellings.”

 **DOOMFIST:** _[Doesn’t say more, but nods.]_ “Very well.”

 

_SCENE III_

_[Enter Reaper, Doomfist, Reaper’s room]_

**REAPER:** _[Reading off a tablet in his hand.]_ “His test scores were perfect, but I didn’t expect less.”

 **DOOMFIST:** _[Sitting in Gabe’s office chair, arms folded over his chest.]_ “Neither did I. Was there anything else?”

 **REAPER:** “When the Tracer target popped up, he appeared to hesitate, but didn’t miss his mark.” _[Taps on his screen, hands Akande the screen.]_

 **DOOMFIST:** _[Watches the video with interest. It captures Hanzo in this exact moment: at first Akande can see his eyes grow wide and jaw drop slightly, but then he creases his brow and destroys the target.]_ “It’s a small kink, he will grow used to it. Was he sullen after the test?”

 **REAPER:** “Not any more than he usually is. I think you’re right, but I also thought it’d be important to point out.”

 **DOOMFIST:** “Yes…” _[Gives the tablet back and stands.]_ “Tomorrow we begin planning our little mission. We will most likely see Overwatch in Rio de Janeiro. Rest well tonight, Gabriel.”

 **REAPER:** “And you, Akande.”

 **DOOMFIST:** _[Leaves the room, spots Hanzo walking down the hall, tablet in hand.]_ “Hanzo, a moment?”

 **HANZO:** _[Looks up, and nods. He follows Akande to his room.]_

 **DOOMFIST:** “I understand Olivia gave you some information about Genji?” _[Sits on the windowsill, Hanzo nearly chuckles at how much he doesn’t fit.]_

 **HANZO:** _[Sits with him.]_ “Yes, generously. She said she may need some information on the old Shimada Clan in exchange.”

 **DOOMFIST:** “And how are you taking it?”

 **HANZO:** _[Stares out the window for a minute, contemplating.]_ “I will admit, I am jealous. I see all those people, Angela Zeigler, Gabriel Reyes, Jesse McCree, Zenyatta… They all took him as he was, they all showed him love.” _[Frowns.]_ “It’s quite the miracle.”

 **DOOMFIST:** _[Stares intently, reading his every feature.]_ “Genji is not an easy opponent to match. His thirst for revenge certainly pushed him towards learning how to fight better.”

 **HANZO:** _[Creases his brow.]_ “Yes… It did mention when you were first imprisoned, how you injured my brother.” _[Turns his cool gaze back to Akande.]_

 **DOOMFIST:** “It is a part of war, Hanzo. We trust you will understand this.”

 **HANZO:** _[Hums.]_ “I understand.” _[Turns back to the window, eyes narrow when he sees figures moving along the shadows.]_

 **DOOMFIST:** _[Follows Hanzo’s gaze.]_ “What is it?”

 **HANZO:** “I don’t know.” _[Suddenly, alarms begin to go off. The bedroom door slides open.]_

_[Enter Sombra.]_

**SOMBRA:** _[Eyes wide.]_ “We have a problem.”

 **DOOMFIST:** _[Jumps up.]_ “C’mon, we need to go.”

 **HANZO:** _[Follows them both.]_

 **SOMBRA:** “Its Overwatch. They were able to infiltrate the base.” _[Leads them to her room, her monitors show some of the security cameras around base.]_

_[Enter Reaper.]_

**REAPER:** “What the fuck is going on?”

 **DOOMFIST:** “Looks like Overwatch agents Genji Shimada, and two unknowns.”

 **SOMBRA:** _[Begins typing away on her keyboard.]_ “You guys go, I’ll see what I can gather.” _[Puts her comm in her ear.]_

 **DOOMFIST:** _[Leaves her room, Hanzo and Reaper behind him.]_ “Hanzo, you and Lacroix will take to the roofs, go find her. Gabe, follow me, we’ll intersect their break in.”

 **HANZO:** _[nods, he breaks away to go find Widowmaker]_

_[Exit Doomfist and Reaper]_

_[Enter Widowmaker.]_

**WIDOWMAKER:** _[Slips out of her room in her battle gear, rifle resting on her shoulder.]_ “What is happening?”

 **HANZO:** “Overwatch. Akande ordered us to take the high ground.” _[Walks past her to his room.]_ “I’ll be ready in a second.” _[Closes the door behind him. He gets his gear on, puts the comm in his ear, strings his bow, and grabs a quiver full of arrows. He meets Amelie outside his room.]_ “Lets go.”

 **WIDOWMAKER:** _[Into her comm.]_ “Doomfist, we are moving out.” _[They move towards the nearest stairway, and go all the way to the roof.]_

 **DOOMFIST:** “Our grunts have intercepted them successfully. They have a medic and a mech’d fighter. We’re losing lives.”

 **REAPER:** “Hanzo, get on top of the medbay, their fighting in the courtyard. Cover us.”

 **HANZO:** “Understood.” _[Glances at Amelie.]_ “See you soon.”

 **WIDOWMAKER:** “I’ll be watching your back, now go!” _[Grabbles to the highest point of the base, the radio tower.]_

 **HANZO:** _[Leaps from building to building, until he sees it. Their healer is a man dressed in yellow and green, with some sort of amplifying device. He skates around on the walls, avoiding fire and keeping his squad healed. The mech fighter is in a bright pink mech, and Hanzo can hardly see their face. He stops, takes aim, and watches his arrow fly towards their healer. The arrow disappears when the mech fighter uses some sort of matrix. Hanzo curses, as he is spotted. He keeps moving to his position.]_

 **REAPER:** “Hanzo, they’ve spotted you. Stay in cover. Widowmaker, distract them.”

 **HANZO:** _[Ducks behind an air vent as rockets from the mech hit the area surrounding him.]_

 **DOOMFIST:** “We’re going in.”

 **HANZO:** “Good luck.” _[Sighs heavily.]_

 **WIDOWMAKER:** “They’re on me.”

 **HANZO:** _[He peeks from behind his cover and knocks another arrow. Hanzo sees Genji darting around Talon grunts, swiftly taking their lives. He focuses on the medic, and trails his shot. His arrow flies through the air and hits the medic’s legs, and he falls to the ground.]_

 **WIDOWMAKER:** “Impressive.”

 **HANZO:** _[Fires at the mech fighter, but they seem to be absorbing his shots.]_

 **WIDOWMAKER:** “Keep her distracted, she has a weak spot.”

 **HANZO:** _[Gets frustrated, the mech fighter’s attention is on him again.]_

 **SOMBRA:** “Hanzo, Genji sees you, move if you need to.”

 **HANZO:** _[Grabs another arrow and knocks it. He moves from behind the vent and jumps to the next building.]_

 **SOMBRA:** “He’s behind you!”

 **HANZO:** _[Turns immediately, his eyes narrowed on Genji.]_

_[Enter Genji.]_

**GENJI:** _[Fully stands, ready to fight.]_ “I see they have corrupted you.”

 **SOMBRA:** “Hanzo, do you need assisstance.”

 **HANZO:** _[Points an arrow at Genji’s head without hesitation, then to Sombra]_ “No, I do not.” _[Back to Genji.]_ “No one has corrupted me, brother. If that would be true, then Overwatch had corrupted you.”

 **GENJI:** “Hanzo, listen to me. Akande is not who you think he is.” _[Hand finds the sword on the small of his back.]_ “I won’t let you fall under his control.”

 **HANZO:** _[Yells]_ “I am under no one’s control!” _[String tightens.]_

 **GENJI:** _[Patience is draining.]_ “You chose the wrong side, brother.” _[Rushes towards him swiftly, drawing his sword.]_

 **HANZO:** _[See’s no way out, and for the third time in his life, he is forced to fight Genji. This time, he had tucked a dagger in his belt. He ditches his bow, and fights Genji one on one.]_

 **GENJI:** _[Doesn’t hold back, his moves are swift and perfect.]_

 **HANZO:** _[Gets pinned, out of the corner of his eye he sees Akande’s figure flying upwards and landing heavily on the building.]_

 **DOOMFIST:** _[Charges his gauntlet.]_

 **HANZO:** _[Shoves Genji off of him, and into Akande’s path.]_

 **GENJI:** _[Doesn’t have time to move, Akande’s gauntlet collides with his body, and he is sent backwards.]_

 **DOOMFIST:** _[Helps Hanzo up.]_ “Are you okay?”

 **HANZO:** _[Takes a deep breath.]_ “Yes, I am alright.”

 **GENJI:** _[Twitching, sparks emitting from some of his cybernetics. He uses his last strength to pull himself upwards, and utters his summon.]_ “Ryūjin no ken wo kurae!”

 **DOOMFIST:** _[Stands in front of Hanzo with gauntlet protecting them, Genji’s dragon severs his robotic arm.]_

 **HANZO:** _[Grabs his bow, and uses his own summon to guide Genji’s dragon away.]_ “Ryū ga waga teki o kurau!”

 **GENJI:** _[Collapses again, exhausted and losing power.]_

 **DOOMFIST:** _[Holding his empty socket, blood seeping through his fingers.]_

 **HANZO:** _[Walks over to Genji and helps him to his feet.]_

 **REAPER:** _[Teleports onto the roof.]_ “Akande, are you okay?”

 **DOOMFIST:** _[Grunts, but nods.]_ “Help Hanzo take Genji back to Overwatch.”

 **REAPER:** _[Crosses his arms.]_ “What? We’re not going to keep him captive?”

 **DOOMFIST:** “He would be no use to us. Go. I’ll be fine.” _[Gives orders through his comm to other agents.]_

 

_SCENE IV_

_[Talon HQ Medbay, Enter Doomfist, Moira, and Hanzo]_

**MOIRA:** _[Hums.]_ “You’re in luck, Akande, I’ve been doing some experiments-”

 **DOOMFIST:** “I do not wish for further enhancements, the old mechanics worked perfectly.” _[Sitting on the hospital bed, his armless shoulder wrapped in bandaging.]_

 **MOIRA:** _[Rolls her eyes.]_ “Well, alright then.” _[Jots a couple things down on her clipboard, then walks out.]_

_[Exit Moira.]_

**HANZO:** _[Reading through the news.]_ “Overwatch is still under the radar… This attack was personal.”

 **DOOMFIST:** _[Snorts.]_ “Personal for Genji. He has let his emotions overcrowd his judgement.”

 **HANZO:** _[Sets the tablet down, leans back in his chair.]_ “Do you think Winston would have seriously agreed? Maybe this was a vigilante mission. They have few resources, and with Genji severely injured they will have even fewer.”

 **DOOMFIST:** “I wouldn’t worry about it, Hanzo.” _[Stares at him, a small frown on his lips. He pauses, then asks:]_ “What would have happened if you hadn’t directed his dragon away.”

 **HANZO:** _[Raises a brow, but meets his gaze.]_ “You would have died. No one outside of the Shimada’s has survived being engulfed by a dragon.”

 **DOOMFIST:** _[Directs his stare downwards, and murmurs.]_ “Then I am in your debt.”

 **HANZO:** _[Stands, hands in his pockets.]_ “No… You would have done the same for me.” _[Moves closer. Though Akande is sitting, he is still at least a head taller than Hanzo.]_ “You did do the same for me. You put your own life on the line, and I thank you for that. So, I say debt repaid.” _[Smirks.]_

 **DOOMFIST:** _[Meets his gaze again, his shoulders sag.]_ “Very well…” _[Swallows.]_

 **HANZO:** _[Begins to leave.]_

 **DOOMFIST:** “Hanzo, wait.”

 **HANZO:** _[Stops, turns back around.]_

 **DOOMFIST:** “Would you like to go out for lunch tomorrow? Get off base for a bit?”

 **HANZO:** _[Raises a brow, but smiles.]_ “Are you, Doomfist the Successor, asking me on a date?”

 **DOOMFIST:** _[Cheeks heat up.]_ “Call it what you must.”

 **HANZO:** _[Chuckles.]_ “See you tomorrow, then.”


	3. ACT III

_ SCENE I _

_ [Downtown Rome, Enter Hanzo and Doomfist] _

**HANZO:** _ [Looking through the tents as they walk through the market.]  _ “This is the perfect place for an ambush.” 

**DOOMFIST:** _[Stops at a stand and looks through the fruit]_ “From what we know, that squad was rogue. Genji must have convinced two other members to team up with him on some sort of suicide mission. But nevermind that,” _[Hands the vendor his chosen treats, plus the pay for them.]_ “How is Gabe treating you?” 

**HANZO:** _ [Glancing around, taking notes of their surroundings.]  _ “What I had heard of the ‘Reaper’ holds no truth to his character, that is for sure.” 

**DOOMFIST:** “What you have heard are simply side effects of Moira’s toying.” 

**HANZO:** “I see.”  _ [They continue through the market.]  _

**DOOMFIST:** _ [Stops at a men’s clothing store window, examining the suits on display.]  _

**HANZO:** _ [Looking at each passerby. Most walk by without much interest, but one figure stands out from the rest. He seems familiar, but Hanzo can’t quite put his tongue on it. They make eye contact.]  _ “I think we should leave.” 

**DOOMFIST:** “I noticed him too, follow me.”  _ [Begins to walk the way they came from, Hanzo follows.]  _

**HANZO:** “He seemed to be alone.” 

**DOOMFIST:** “He could have a whole crew, don’t speak.” 

_ [They weave through the crowded streets, Akande messaging someone on his phone. He makes a sharp turn into an alleyway. Enter McCree.] _

**MCCREE:** _ [Steps out of the shadows, revolver pointed between Hanzo’s eyes. He has a cocky smirk on his lips.]  _ “Funny runnin into y’all here.” 

**HANZO:** _ [Freezes, but stays relaxed.]  _ “Jesse.” 

**DOOMFIST:** _ [Throws an arm in front of Hanzo.]  _ “What is your business here, McCree?” 

**MCCREE:** “Got the message from some ole pals. Thought I’d investigate myself and sure enough, you got Hanzo  _ fuckin  _ Shimada runnin with you.” 

**HANZO:** “This is none of your business.” 

**MCCREE:** “Sure is, honey. One question: are you out of your fuckin mind?” 

**DOOMFIST:** _ [Glances at Hanzo.]  _ “So you are familiar with each other?”  _ [Looks back to McCree, eyes narrowed.]  _ “Stay out of our way.” 

**MCCREE:** _ [Lowers his gun.]  _ “Fine. I got my answer.” 

_ [Doomfsit and Hanzo walk passed him, McCree holstering his revolver and lighting a cigarillo. Exit McCree. Doomfist and Hanzo get into a black van, which speeds off.]  _

**DOOMFIST:** _ [Looking out the window]  _ “What is your relationship to Jesse McCree?” 

**HANZO:** “Nothing special. We have worked together on some bounties in the United States in the past.” 

**DOOMFIST:** “As of now, he isn’t a threat to us. I’ll look past it.” 

_ [End of Scene I] _

 

_ SCENE II _

_ [Rio de Janeiro, night before the mission, Talon hideout]  _

_ [Enter Hanzo, Sombra] _

**HANZO:** _ [Checking over his bow and arrows, grabs his new Talon garbs from his bag.] _

**SOMBRA:** _ [Knocks on his door.]  _ “Can we talk for a second,  _ amigo? _ ” 

**HANZO:** _ [Turns to face her, nods.]  _ “Shouldn’t you be out?” 

**SOMBRA:** “Well, yes. But I want to let you in on something.”  _ [Glances behind her, closes the door.]  _

**HANZO:** _ [Unsure.]  _ “Alright…”

**SOMBRA:** “Listen, if you want the truth, you need to be careful who you really trust.” 

**HANZO:** _ [Voice drops to a whisper.]  _ “What do you mean ‘the truth’?” 

**SOMBRA:** “I can’t say much. People I need to protect, mostly from our own associates. I don’t have to tell you that we’re not the good guys here, Akande would try to convince you otherwise. But listen to me when I say this: there are some who are in it for personal gain. Some who don’t have their head screwed on right. And some who are manipulating the system for knowledge. I trust you, Hanzo. You’re clever, calculated. And need to choose a side.” 

**HANZO:** “I see…”  _ [Picks up his bow.]  _ “And what are you doing?”

**SOMBRA:** “Carving my own path. As you did before you joined us. I don’t want anyone here to get hurt. But sometimes to do that, you have to slip under the table to avoid suspicion.” 

**HANZO:** “What are you asking of me?” 

**SOMBRA:** “I’m asking you to go with what you think is right. Akande sees a lot in you that I don’t think you see in yourself, and its okay to deviate from his path.” 

**HANZO:** _ [Hums.]  _ “Then I have a lot to think about.” 

**SOMBRA:** “Good.”  _ [Turns to leave, stops.]  _ “Oh, and Hanzo? If you want to know anything, about Akande, about Overwatch or Talon. You let me know.”

**HANZO:** “Thank you, Olivia.” 

_ [End of Scene II] _

 

_ SCENE III _

_ [Streets of Rio de Janeiro, day of mission] _

_ [Enter Sombra, Reaper, Hanzo] _

**HANZO:** _ [Watching from above, perched and hidden on a rooftop. He is keeping an eye on Sombra, mind buzzing with questions about their discussion the night before.]  _

**REAPER:** _ [Through the coms.]  _ “Hanzo, visuals on the tower.”

**HANZO:** _ [Turns his attention to the Vishkar tower, where protesters stand outside.]  _ “Nothing but picketers.” 

**REAPER:** “Sombra?” 

**SOMBRA:** “Scanning individuals, so far no signs of the enemy.” 

**REAPER:** “Dammit. Alright, dos Santos may have body guards when he arrives. Keep a low profile.” 

**HANZO:** “Speaking of. Gray, un-marked van approaching from the south. It could be them.”  _ [Watches as Sombra peaks out of the alleyway.]  _

**SOMBRA:** “Theres three people inside, including the driver. They’re stopping. Two got out, dos Santos and an Overwatch operative.”  

**REAPER:** “Do you recognize them?” 

**SOMBRA:** “Its Tracer.” 

**REAPER:** “Excellent. Sombra, disable their getaway vehicle. Hanzo, take out Oxton. I’ll worry about dos Santos.” 

**HANZO:** _ [Swallows.]  _ “On your word.”  _ [He draws back his bow, trailing Tracer’s head.]  _

**SOMBRA:** “Driver silenced, vehicle non-functioning.” 

**REAPER:** “Now, Hanzo.” 

**HANZO:** _ [Feels himself hesitating, his breath becoming shaky. If there was ever a chance he could redeem himself, it would be gone the moment he let go of the string.]  _

**REAPER:** “Shimada!” 

**HANZO:** _ [Creases his brow, and he lets go of the string. It lodges itself into Tracer’s neck, and she collapses. Hanzo sighs, his hands shaking and he feels dizzy.] _

**REAPER:** “I got dos Santos, get to extraction.” 

**SOMBRA:** [ _ Teleports behind Hanzo.]  _ “C’mon, we gotta go.” 

**HANZO:** _ [Shoulders his bow, shaken.]  _ “I-I’m sorry.” 

**SOMBRA:** “Why are you apologizing?” 

**HANZO:** “I… Don’t know.” 

**SOMBRA:** “We’ll talk about it later, but right now we need to--” 

**HANZO:** _ [Runs passed her towards extraction, meets with Reaper and a cuffed, sedated Lucio.]  _

**REAPER:** _ [Pats Hanzo’s shoulder.]  _ “Good work, Shimada.”  _ [Glances back at their captive.]  _ “You had me worried for a moment.” 

**HANZO:** _ [Stares at Lucio… He’s just a kid. He clears his throat and goes to sit down.]  _

_ [End of Scene III] _

 

_ SCENE IV _

_ [Talon Base, midnight.] _

_ [Enter Hanzo, Doomfist.] _

**HANZO:** _ [Drinking sake on his open window sill, a troubled look on his face.] _

**DOOMFIST:** _ [Knocks on his door.]  _ “May I enter?” 

**HANZO:** _ [Glances at him.]  _ “Of course.” 

**DOOMFIST:** _ [Leans on the wall next to him, flexing his new bionic hand.]  _ “I wish I could have been in Brazil with you. I only heard good things from Gabriel.” 

**HANZO:** _ [Nods.]  _

**DOOMFIST:** “Is something troubling you?” 

**HANZO:** _ [Swigs his sake.]  _ “Almost out.”  _ [Waves the dropless bottle.]  _

**DOOMFIST:** “I’m serious.” 

**HANZO:** “I am too.”  _ [Looks up at Akande.]  _

**DOOMFIST:** “Listen, Hanzo--” 

**HANZO:** “I’m leaving.” 

**DOOMFIST:** _ [Raises his brows.]  _ “What?” 

**HANZO:** _ [Chuckles.]  _ “You heard me.” 

**DOOMFIST:** “You’re drunk.” 

**HANZO:** _ [Hums, stares out his window.]  _

**DOOMFIST:** “Why? Why would you want to leave?”

**HANZO:** “I don’t know. I think killing that Oxton girl wasn’t honorable. Then again, turning on everyone I know and love isn’t too honorable either. I have everything I need here and I still want to fuck that up somehow!” 

**DOOMFIST:** “You speak nonsense. Dos Santos has so far proven valuable to our cause. You still believe in that, I assume. You are genuine in your ways.” 

**HANZO:** “Of course.” 

**DOOMFIST:** “Then you must know I only have your best interest in mind.”  _ [Sighs.]  _ “I was somewhat pressured by Maximilien to put you in that position. Gabe reassured me that you could do it, and I trusted that. I’m glad I did, but it pains me to see you like this.” 

**HANZO:** “I’m fine.” 

**DOOMFIST:** _[Becomes eye level with him.]_ “I need you to trust me too.” 

**HANZO:** _ [Scoffs]  _ “Its not you I don’t trust.” 

**DOOMFIST:** “Then trust in Talon. You’re here now, and you have everything you need right in front of you.” 

**HANZO:** _ [Stares, then laughs.]  _ “Yeah, right under my nose.” 

**DOOMFIST:** “Then you’ll stay?” 

**HANZO:** _ [Seems to be drawn towards Akande.]  _ “I guess.” 

**DOOMFIST:** _ [Clears throat, but doesn’t move back.]  _ “You should get to bed, then. Maximilien will be conferencing with us in the morning.” 

**HANZO:** _ [Leans back.]  _ “Joy.” 

**DOOMFIST:** _ [Chuckles.]  _ “C’mon.” 

**HANZO:** “Wait,”  _ [Grabs for Akande’s shirt, bringing the commander close.]  _

**DOOMFIST:** “I underestimated how drunk you are.” 

**HANZO:** _ [Shrugs.]  _ “So? No regrets.”  _ [He kisses Akande’s lips, chaste.]  _

_ [End of Scene IV] _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this the end? I believe so. I hope you enjoyed my experimental writing style, it was completely different from novel writing. I thought it would be easier because my style usually has a lot of dialogue, but I found myself wanting to control every aspect of the story. I don't think this is meant to be acted, it is definitely more of a closet drama.   
> Anyways, if you want to support me you can donate to my ko-fi [here](https://ko-fi.com/Z8Z56TGB), and check out my other fics! <3


End file.
